


I Want To Be The One

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Prison, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get stuck in prison (again), and the Doctor is upset about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> Prompted by lunaseemoony on tumblr with these prompts:  
> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
> “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
> 
> Unbeta'd

The door slammed behind her, and Rose sighed in resignation. Another day, another prison. Funny, she’d thought traveling the universe with a mysterious Time Lord would be more glamorous than this. 

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” she observed with an eye roll. “You can’t hear the guards anymore, and I know for a fact that your sonic screwdriver is in your jacket.”

The Doctor mumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring mutinously at the door. She thought he looked half naked without his jacket and remembered how angry he’d been when they’d forced him to remove it.

The reality of their predicament returned to her as she shivered slightly in the cool, damp air. One of the guards, a young, pretty bloke, had removed her own jacket from her, carefully sliding it down her arms before throwing it in a pile with the Doctor’s. 

“He shouldn’t have taken your jacket,” the Doctor growled. 

Rose looked at him in surprise. “Well, it’s only fair. They took yours, too.”

“He didn’t have to remove it like _that_ , like he was undressing you.” The Doctor turned away from Rose, and she thought she heard him mumble something about “pretty boys” under his breath.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous, Doctor?” Rose studied the Doctor carefully, and at her words, his shoulders tensed. 

“You _are_! Doctor, why are you- ” She stopped mid-sentence as the Doctor spun around, eyes dark and blazing.

“Because _I_ want to be the one to undress you.”


End file.
